


Black Brothers | A Time Travel Fanfiction

by angleeah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Regulus Black Deserves Better, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angleeah/pseuds/angleeah
Summary: No one thought Sirius Black would be able to escape Azkaban, much less during such coincidental timing..When a dead man and a fugitive arose from flames looking 15 and 17 years old, 1993 would bring Hogwarts a new story.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Andromeda Black Tonks, Regulus Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black & Nymphadora Tonks, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. The First Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, plot is cliché with my own storyline.
> 
> This is my first story so it won’t be very good and updates won’t be very frequent.

The Great Hall was dim, filled gloomy chats, brought upon by the dementors only an hour prior. 

The sky rumbled as a lightning bolt struck, well there’s a first to everything. Screams filled the large space, as mumbling and shouting broke out. A fire roared up whenever a Slytherin came to investigate, it seemed to curl in upon itself, protecting.  
The flames died away to reveal to lumps on the ground, dark hair matted their face and the smell of burnt robes filled the air. Miraculously, none seemed burned or affected by the fire at all, the silence of the Great Hall was sickening, no one spoke a word besides the occasional whisper to a housemate.

On the staff table, the Professors raised their wands, prepared to fight if any threat approached. Albus Dumbledore took 3 strides forward to meet the first figure who seemed to twitch.

The larger of the two it seemed, was trying to hoist themself upon their forearms with minimal success. It was recognizable that they had black hair to their shoulders and a pale complexion, a 17 year old boy it seemed, with what seemed to be Gryffindor robes. 

With a final attempt, the boy tried to heave himself up only to collapse with exhaustion and pass out.

“Well, that was eventful! Why don’t we bring these two to my office?” Dumbledore suggested, bringing out his wand and levitating the two out the Great Hall to the privacy of the Hospital Wing. Rule one: do not publicly announce where you put the talk of the school, Dumbledore had learnt that much.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treated by Madam Pomfrey  
> The matron and Dumbledore have a talk

The loud steps echoed across the vacant hallway, bouncing off the walls, while drawing the attention of nearby portraits. “Bloody Hell..”

“Merlin!”

“Is that?”

Madam Pomfrey came rushing out, swiftly collecting her patients and bringing them into the Hospital Wing.

The room was clean, ready for a year of Quidditch accidents and amortentia poisoning.  
The two boys were laid on a stretch next to each other. Now that they were properly lying down, the similarities were prudent. They both had the same black hair, though one was more neatly trimmed even recognizable through the fire. 

_Pureblood Hair_ the matron thought to herself.

They had the same high cheekbones, pale skin, and aristocratic features. Their features must’ve been Blacks, yet their line died out with only Sirius Black, notorious serial killer on the loose, illegitimate? But, if the younger’s hair were any indication, his outfit was a dead giveaway. He was dressed in robes, looking loose from the outside yet she knew better. One touch and you’d know these cost a fortune. 

The older looking one had normal black robes with red trimming, _must be a Gryffindor_. _Wouldn’t be the first_. The other wore green trimming upon his expensive robes, _Slytherin._

Madam Pomfrey rushed around, summoning potions at incredible speed and treating the boys just as each drink, they seemed more and more healthy, adding a living tinge to their complexion and more strength to their bones. Dumbledore was quickly whisked away into the hall and after closing the curtains, Madam Pomfrey joined him.

* * *

Brisk steps were heard as the matron hurried out, and stood in front of Dumbledore, arms crossed.   
  
“I suppose you have something to say to this, Poppy?” He suggested, eyes alight with a familiar twinkle.   
  
“Why I do! Who are they?” Madam Pomfrey demanded with a curious expression upon her face.   
  
“But I suppose the answer we all want answered,” Dumbledore responded his mind wandering to memories years before, “Tell me, do _you_ have a guess?”

  
“W-well,” the Matron stuttered, unbelieving of her thoughts, “They have the Black features.”   
“Indeed, that is something I noticed as well.”   
  
“Illegitimate?”   
  
“Ah, but Poppy, they seem to be as legitimate as can be.”   
  
Madam Pomfey’s eyes widened into saucer pans as she realized what he’d implied, “Direct heirs?” She asked, wonder sketched upon her face. _They would still be illegitimate.._

  
“I see you have the right idea, but think closer,” Dumbledore responded, though his words were amusing, his face was set in a serious expression, hard as stone.   
  
“B-but..you couldn’t mean..well they’re dead!” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, “Dead and a murderer.”   
  
“Yes, but see, they aren’t what we recognize are they?”   
  
“Well, no..” Her hands were beginning to shake, she clearly knew the consequences of what had occurred.   
  
“That is correct, I believe time has given us a redemption round.” 

  
“Albus, these are..” she trailed off, unable to continue her sentence.   
  
“Yes,” his face grave, “Sirius and Regulus Black have been transported to 1993 from, seemingly, 1977.”


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in the younger Black’s head  
> Waking up

The flames curled around him, his mind was blissfully as peace only to be seemingly plucked out and put into something warm, putting his body at the right temperature, Warming Charm his mind helpfully supplied. Why thank you for that and not what’s happening right now.

The last thing Regulus could remember was yelling, lots, anger. Yes, that’s right, he was angry, Regulus tried digging for memories, but the only thing he could seemingly remember was his name was Regulus Arcturus Black, and he was mad.

There has got to be something else..

His eyes were dark as he turned upon his heel and walked off. 

“ _Are you actually leaving?”_

_“Why wouldn’t I?”_

_The words cut like a dagger, his eyes burned, and he lowered his head in shame._

_“Right, leave, there’s nothing else left here.”_

_“Reg, you know I don’t-”_

_“You do, I see the way you look at me you know? I’m not completely blind. We’re better off alone, you have your new family I guess, which means you leave behind your old one. Merlin knows you never even liked us in the first place.” Emphasizing the fact that he himself was included in us made the older falter in his posture, seemingly guilty and older, beyond his age._

_“We have chosen our paths haven’t we? I presume we won’t be seeing eye to eye anytime soon?” Throwing in lighter words, not that it made much difference from the heavy tone._

_“I-I haven’t chosen a path yet,” Reg said, the two both knew they were lying to himself._

_“Reggie, your path is already chosen for you, and, quite frankly, I don’t know if you’ll be able to sway your way out.” Sirius said, his tone leaking no emotion, “You have to choose a side, dark or light, death or life, bad or good.”_

_“But that’s it! The world isn’t split into good people and Death Eater. We’ve all got both light and dark inside us, what matter is the part we choose to act on, that’s who we really are.”_

_”Then which part are yo acting on?” Sirius’ voice wavered, but he didn’t wait for Regulus’ response as he opened the door and slammed it shut, Regulus could hear the opening of the window as Sirius placed a Cushioning Charm and jumped out, running away._

_“I’ll fight for you, brother,” but he never had the time to say that._

* * *

His eyes blinked open, eyelids heavy and he could see nothing except absolute white. As the room came into focus, he could tell he was surrounded by white medical curtains, Regulus had been in there on many occasions, despite not even being a chaser, he was hurt a lot even as a seeker.

_Someone must’ve found me and brought me here. But..how did I get hurt in the first place?_

He remembered flashes, a mop of dark hair, the sound of a vial breaking, the roar of fury. What had happened?

Regulus could now feel a cold liquid being poured down his throat, it had a bitter taste, but ‘no pain, no gain’ and he could feel his body strengthening from it. His arms felt heavy and he could feel he had a cast upon his left hand, _Mother would not approve of muggle remedies._ Although mediwitches and wizards often used casts, Regulus had only been put in one only for it to be practically ripped off his arm.

His senses were on alert and he could tell that there were footsteps scurrying around, _probably the matron,_ “Hello?” He winced, his voice sounded hoarse as though he hadn't used it for years, not to mention how undignified his first word was, _Mother would be ashamed._

There was no response except the sound of rustling from the bed to his right, he turned to face the right only to come face-to-face with a bright array of colours.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Black,” Dumbledore said, amusement laced his words yet if Regulus had looked up, he would’ve seen stone-cold seriousness.

“What-who-why am I here?” Wincing at his lack of proper speech, there it was again, a rustle of a bed to his right, probably just Lupin, he’s always here.  
  


“I was hoping that was what you could tell me,” Dumbledore replied, with an inquiring tone.

“I don’t remember,” yet he wished he could, there were so many blank spots, how did he end up hurt?


End file.
